Take It Off
by DazzlexMe
Summary: Sebastian and Sterling go clubbing. Smythecest. Twincest. Don't like, don't read.


Pairing: Sebastian and Sterling. Smythe Twins

Rating: Not NC-17 but at least M.

Sebastian smirked widely, the music of the club pounding through his veins, replacing the blood. The beat surrounded him, drawing him in and pushing his inhibitions away; That- or the six drinks he'd already consumed. There was a fire thrumming in his body, both from the alcohol and from the hot body he was grinding against. The skinny boy infront of him, had the most gorgeous slightly tan skin, it was smooth but had small freckles dotting every inch. Sebastian knew this because the boy infront of him was shirtless. Broken glow sticks had been smeared across his chest, leaving trails of bright pink, green and blue. In a few places the liquid had been smeared by wandering hands; Sebastian's wandering hands.

The boy was toned but not bulky, he had muscles but he didn't scream 'I work out'. His hip bones were sharp, leading in a V into his skintight black jeans. A single necklace hung around his neck; a small black feather on a leather chord. Sebastian's hands rested on the boys hips, currently rocking and grinding with the music. The boy let out a low moan as their cocks ground against each other through their clothes and Sebastian leaned down to nip at the boys neck.

"You're putting on a captivating show, Killer." Sebastian smirked, pulling away from the other boys neck. He was wearing a thin wife beater, a string of glowsticks hung low around his hips, rocking to the music. A glowstick had been poured on his head earlier, causing bits of his hair to glow bright purple. Sebastian's chest was perfectly clean, aside from the small splashed of purple that had run onto his chest. The thinnest layer of sweat covered his toned torso, making him look like he was glowing in the flashing lights of the club.

"This is hardly a show, this is a trailer." The other boy smirked, grinding against Sebastian roughly. Sebastian grinned at the other boy as a new sound pounded through the speakers. Sebastian had never been a Ke$ha fan but Sterling had admitted with a blush that he loved this song; especially when the song was spent grinding against Sebastian. "I think we should crank it up a notch." Sebastian smirked, turning his twin around and pulling his ass flush against his hips.

_When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

Sterling ground down against Sebastian's hips causing Sebastian to moan quietly,his eyes fluttering in pleasure. The sound was drown out by the bass; only Sterling could feel it against his back. Sebastian's hands wrapped around Sterling's torso bringing his flush up against his own overheated body. "Just look at the people around us Sterling, look how much they want you."

_  
__There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off._  
__Everybody Take It Off._

Sterling could see the crowd around them, eyes seemingly glued on the two boys in the middle of the club. Usually behavior like this wasn't tolerated in Ohio, but they weren't in Ohio. They'd had the chance to go back to Paris for the summer and when their parents offered to let them stay at the mansion alone for two weeks before their parents arrived the twins had jumped at the chance. They'd only been in Paris for three days and already Sebastian felt more alive than he ever had before. The paris nightlife was extensive enough for him to go out and have fun without becoming bored and Sterling was all too willing to tag along.

Some nights the boys would see a boy they both found attractive and brought him home for a little _ménage à trios. _Some nights they would drink until they could no longer see straight and they'd stumble their way home. Tonight though, was a night for teasing. Tonight was a night that both boys were horny and feeling the exabitionest inside. Tonight was a night that they'd practically fuck on the dancefloor before going home to fuck.

_Lose your mind.  
Lose it now.  
Lose your clothes  
In the crowd.  
We're delirious.  
Tear it down  
'Til the sun comes back around._

N-now we're getting so smashed.  
Knocking over trash cans.  
Eurbody breakin' bottles  
It's a filthy hot mess.  
Gonna get faded  
I'm not the designated  
Driver so  
I don't give a  
I don't give a  
I don't give a

Sebastian slid his hands up Sterling's ribs around to his chest, caressing and pinching the skin he found, until he finally reach a nipple. He gave it a sharp twist causing Sterling to moan loudly, the vibrations shooting his Sebasitan's arm. The crowd around them had started to press in closer, whether to watch or just too caught up in the music; it didn't matter.

Sebastian loved this: the way the music blasted through the speakers, the smell of sweat and sex that filled the air, the way the bodies around him writhed from the pleasure of the music or their partners and most of all the way his twin melted into his own form. It was in these moments that Sebastian felt most alive.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Sterling ground back against Sebastian's body, both boys moaning in unison. Suddenly the room felt too hot, a feeling Sebastian craved, as the bodies pushed in closer. Sebastian turned Sterling back around so that their faced were only inches apart. "I think I'm over dressed."  
_  
Oh, oh, oh!_

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Oh, Oh, Oh!

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!  
Right now! TAKE IT OFF!

Oooh.

Right now! TAKE IT OFF! 

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _

_Right now! TAKE IT OFF! _

Sebastian reached down to the hem of his wifebeater slowly sliding it up his stomach. The crowd was watching in earnest now, not one eyes was looking else wear. Glitter was flying from somewhere nearby, sticking to Sebastian's skin where it was the most damp. The voices around him chanted along with the music, egging him on and Sebastian grinned devilishly; He lived for this feeling.

__

EVERYBODY TAKE IT OFF!

Sebastian pulled the shirt over his head, tossing it off the the side as the crowd cheered. Sebastian stepped forward, his body meeting Sterlings once more. The glowwstick mess smeared onto Sebastian's own chest leaving little spots of color wherever they touched. Sebastian leaned in to capture Sterlings lips in a hot and dirty kiss, almost pornographic. Whistles and cheer arose from the crowd as the boys molded themselves together on the dancefloor. Sebastian's hands slid down to Sterling's hips once more bringing them flush against this own and grinding against him in a rhythm to match the music.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

Their tongues danced as the air grew thicker, heavier with the sweat that hung in the air and their own lust. The boys moaned into each others mouth, fucking each others mouth as their hips continued to dance. Sterling wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck, squeezing to the point that it was almost painful. Sebastian pulled back and smirked at his twin. "Ready to go home,Killer?"__

There's a place I know  
If you're looking for a show.  
Where they go hardcore  
And there's glitter on the floor.

And they turn me on.  
When they Take It Off.  
When they Take It Off.  
Everybody Take It Off.

"Only if you are." Sterling smirked back his hand running down Sebastian's torso to cup his aching erection. He gave it a harsh squeeze and Sebastian threw his head back as pleasure shot up his spine. "Let's go." He growled, wrapping an arm around his waist and reaching into his shorts to grab his house keys. "As soon as I get home you're taking it all off."


End file.
